Love That Lasts
by thousandreasons
Summary: Miley apparently is with Liam and Nick is with Selena, they haven't talked to eachother in so long, but what happens when Disney asks all of them to join in a new Friends For Change project? Will old feelings surface or will they stay hidden forever?
1. Chapter 1

Love That Lasts.

**Miley**

"Miley, can you hurry up please! We're already 10 minutes late for the meeting" My mom yelled at me from downstairs.

"I'm coming" Miley answered to her impatient mother, didn't she understand? She had to look AMAZING. Nick was gonna be there and guess who's going to be attached to his hip? Selena. She was dying to show her ex- boyfriend what he was missing out on by dating—for the third time around—the same old perfect Selena.

She had a plan; she would make Nick suffer

Miley skipped down stairs wearing a white off the shoulder shirt, a dark pair of skinny jeans with a pair of sandals. Since it's almost summer, and I've been working on my tan, my white tee, stood out against my sun kissed skin. He'll know that princess perfect wouldn't even dare to wear something like that in public, Ismirked.

I thought it was good enough, and raced to the car because if I made mom wait another minute she would probably leave without me.

The car ride was short and boring. All I could think about is why on Earth would I of all people get called by Disney, I mean, my contract was over and if they thought they could get me to sign another one, they'd be in for a surprise then. They said, Everyone will be here, so we need you to come, we'll need your help. I couldn't help but wonder who "everyone" meant.

I was pulled out of her thoughts when the car suddenly stopped and mom exclaimed "Ah, we're finally here." I just rolled her eyes at her mom's antics. I already spotted the Jonas car already parked there and just walked right past it. I just stood before the big black building.

For a second I just stared at the big glass door, I wasn't sure if she should go inside or just turn on her heels and walk away. So I pep-talked myself "Go on Miley, you're gonna have to face him someday, and that day just happens to be today. Show him you're the bigger person, show him that you don't need him, and show him he can go with his precious Selena and never comeback, I wouldn't care."

But it was all a lie and I knew it. Hell, half the world knew it. Just like they ALL know that Selena is just the 'rebound girl' and she'll never mean anything much besides that to Nick. Or that's what I want to believe.

"Get a grip Miley, don't feel sorry for him, don't put your feelings into this, remember what he did to you, how he never called to check on you. How he ditched you for Selena." I said to myself. "I'm gonna make him pay. He'll suffer just like I did." she deviously smirked, not feeling nervous anymore, but confident.

An all too familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts once again "Is that Miley Cyrus? Oh Em Gee, I want your autograph, like seriously my friends would DIE if they know I met THE Miley!" I just rolled her eyes, I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Ha ha Joe, not funny." I smiled "what are you doing out here, I thought you were already inside, since you know, your car was already parked when I got here."

"Well, you should know, since you pay very close attention to where us Jonas brothers" he smirked "that I drive myself if I need to go somewhere, so we're not always together. Duh." He once again smirked. I just looked at him trying to think of a good comeback.

"Miles, stop thinking about a comeback, we all know it's true, and there's nothing wrong with it, you love my brother." Me? Loving Nick? Good joke, I used to love him, now I just really, really care about him. "I don't love Nick, we broke up a long time ago, and besides, he has Selena to make him happy now." And with that said, I went inside with all the confidence in the world.

"Miley!" Joe yelled as I passed those doors, "look, I'm not particularly fond of Nick and Selena's relationship" I just shrugged "but that's because I know you make him happier, and he'd trade her for you in a heartbeat." Joe sounded so honest I almost believed it. "Well, he sure has a funny way of showing it."

When she walked a little further into the building she saw the receptionist, and approached the main desk. "Hello, I have a meeting here?" I told the receptionist. "Oh, yes, Ms. Miley you can go down that hall to the left and turn left again. It's the big door on the right, same for you Mr. Jonas, everyone's waiting for you." The woman just smiled and we walked past her. Once they were out of earshot Joe started talking again. "I'm serious Mi, he is nuts about you. It kills him to know you have Liam, and if he could, he would turn back time so that he wouldn't have left you there alone in Tybee, where things got fucked up again."

I thought about it for a moment, carefully thinking over my words. "He has Selena, Joe, again. That was the icing on the cake, I mean; he needs to learn that he can't recycle us. It's either her or me." I turned back to the door. "And if he loved me as much as you say, he would write songs like he used to. His new CD is all about Selena."

"No it isn't Mi," Joe tried to say but I interrupted "Oh yeah? Well I sure don't fit for Rose Garden or do I? Another song, Last Time Around; last time I checked he and Selena got together in the summer before Tybee, I don't have a band, and didn't cut my hair."

"Rose Garden is about Maya, Miley. Her mom owns a flower shop, and her dad died when she was young. They were not very economically stable so she had to get a job at a very young age." I kept quiet, that explains it I guess."Well, how do you explain the other song then? Last Time Around?" Now it was Joe's turn to quiet down, he had no answer. He honestly didn't know if that song was for Selena or not.

I just stared at him and he looked down. When he met her eyes, I smiled the best smile I could muster at the moment. They now stopped walking and stood before the door. It made her nervous to know that on the other side of that door would be the love of her life holding and loving someone else.

I took a deep breath and looked at Joe, and with that, I went inside.

As the door creaked open everyone's eyes turned to the door, where she met his. He looked breathtaking. I broke the stare and looked around the room, meeting everyone's looks. Then I heard it; "MILEEEEEEEEEY!" I had to cover my ears because of the deafening screech, only Demi could yell that loud. "DEMIIIIIII!" I answered just as loud.

Demi covered her ears "Geez Miley, not so loud next time" she laughed as Miley gave her a look "just kidding." She just smiled.

"I missed you soooo much Miles"

"You saw me three days ago Demi, don't be a drama queen" I said smiling. I could literally feel Nick's stare and Selena's death glare through the back of my skull.

"But still, that's like 4 years in girl time! We must catch up" She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me across the room, where there were two lounge chairs.

"So, guess who was totally checking you out just now?"

"Who?" I asked, even though I already knew her answer, and he was looking at me, not checking me out.

"Nick" her lips made her signature Demi smile, and she made kissy noises.

"Yeah, im so sure he was"

"I swear on my hamster's life, and you know how much Mr. Puffy means to me Miles, I wouldn't jeopardize his life over nothing." She was so immature sometimes, but you gotta love her.

And maybe, Nick was actually looking at me.

* * *

**Hey guys! New story! I know, first chapters are always boring, but it'll get better, and I'll update Letter soon. Gosh, I'm such a horrible updater, I know. Expect a new chapter of Letter soon. Love you all Xo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Love That Lasts Chapter 2._

**Miley**

I turned to Demi, "Why do you think they called us in here?"

"I was told it was a new Friends for Change, but I could be wrong. Even though I'm 100% sure I'm not" I cracked a smile, I was so nervous feeling Nick's stare in my back.

"But why would they call me? I made it VERY clear that I was through with them, and yet, they call me?"

"I have no idea Mi, but they sent me an e-mail and it mentioned a surprise. I thought you knew why you were called."

I just shook my head and stared at the door. Suddenly I hear a voice, and see the Disney execs coming through the doors. That was my cue to sit at the table; I noticed that there were about 6 seats available. I sat next to Demi, meaning, in front of Nick and Selena.

I made eye contact with Nick for a few seconds, but then Selena started doing what she does best, stealing him away. She started caressing his arm and he looked at her, I decided I didn't want to keep watching, so I actually payed attention.

"Hello young people, let's begin this meeting shall we?" Gary said. Of course I'm on first name basis with all the execs, I've met with them SO many times, and besides, they love me.

I was about to ask why the heck am I here but Gary started talking again, "We have a new Friends for Change project, it involves all you guys, but it's a little different than last time. This time, a few older of our stars, I like to call it, The Reunion."

It actually wasn't a bad idea, but that could only mean one thing. Just as Gary was opening the door I saw Hilary, Britney, Justin Timberlake, Lindsay, Christina and Shia. They all came in, I looked around and everyone was starstruck.

Selena looked at Shia as if she was about to hump the shit out of him. Her facial expression at the moment is priceless. Ohhh so that's why there were extra chairs, I just thought the Disney people were incredibly dumb and put some extra chairs. I guess I'm the dumb one.

"We'll also be doing another single for the campaign, it's called _The Bigger Picture_, and we deliberately chose two of each generation of Disney Stars to be the lead singers, despite everyone having a short solo."

"The four lead singers are; Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake, Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas. "

Should have expected that one, Nick and I, we go together. We understand each other, or we used to, but things were now awkward between each other. I gave a big sigh knowing this would be a LONG project.

Then I remembered something, "Gary, can I talk to you. In private." He looked at me and nodded. We walked to a corner, far from where they all were.

"What is it Miley?"

"Why should I do this? After putting all this behind me, cracking my Disney shell you're making me come back? I don't want to do it, and my contract is up so I don't have to do anything."

"Actually, the contract you signed stated there would be two Friends for Change projects, and your contract was up before we did the second one, but you still have to do it. This is your last like to the Disney family."

I looked over, everyone was looking at us.

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice, and if I dropped out, Selena would replace me. And that's not happening anytime soon, I'm the Head Bitch here, and if someone shall take my spot, it'll be Demi."

"Good girl" He said as he walked back to the table. "Okay, I'll send all of you and e-mail giving you the details for the recording, the music video and the commercial shots, the meeting is over, you may go."

I didn't bother sitting back down, so I headed to the door, but I heard my name being called out.

"Miley! Come over here!" It was Britney and the others. I looked at them and smiled, walking over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said trying to act casual but you know I've watched these people all my life, I saw some at events, but never talked to them.

"We just want to tell you that we're thrilled to be working with you and I think you're amazing." Hearing someone like Britney say that was WAY more than a compliment, it was an HONOR.

"Oh my God, are you serious, you six were my role models when growing up, and still, I dream to have a career like yours!" I felt a tug on my arm, and turned to see Demi.

"Miles, I was wondering you wanted to come to Mc Donald's with me."

"Of course I do," I turned to Britney, Justin, Lindsay, Hilary, Shia, and Christina "this is Demi, she is my best friend in the world" I said smiling, Demi smiled too

Christina chimed in "Oh yeah, I know you, you're the only girl Joe Jonas went exclusive with"

"Yeah, and then he broke up with me, but it's cool. It was fun while it lasted." Demi said smiling

"That's the spirit, never depend on a man. They are jerks."

"Hey, we are right here you know" Justin said pointing at himself and Shia. And we all started laughing. That's when Selena came up to Shia.

"Hi Shia, I'm Selena, I'm a huge fan of yours and I love your work" She said excitedly

"Oh, hey, thank you, I like your work too" He looked confused.

"Oh my God, seriously? That means so much! Well, I'll see you around!"

And she walked away. I turned to Shia and the rest with a smirk on my face. "You have no idea who she is and her work what so ever right?" Shia just nodded and we all laughed.

"I know who she is! She's the one that was your friend and stole your boyfriend, but then you stole him back." Hilary said.

I laughed, "And now she stole him again, they're together again, it's like, girl, do you want the crumbs of the sandwich I had earlier as well?" I just laughed since everyone was laughing.

"I suppose we don't like her then" Britney said and Lindsay just shook her head smiling.

"Not so much, but I just don't acknowledge her existence, I think that pisses her off." I shrugged. Suddenly my ringtone blared across the room.

"Excuse me, let me take this outside" I walked out after I heard a bunch of 'yeses, Of course, take your time and Sure'

I pressed the send key and pulled my phone up to my ear. I spotted Nick out of the corner of my eye, let's make him suffer a little, I smirked.

"Hello"

"Hey Miles, it's Liam."

"I know, what's up babe" I suppressed a laugh even though he couldn't see me

"Oh, just the usual, checking websites and they all think we're dating. Is Jonas around, that's why you called me 'babe'?"

"Maybe, but I don't know."

"You want to make him jealous right?"

"Exactly" I smiled, and I could tell Nick was itching closer by the second.

"Okay, well I'll help you. I'll pretend I just said something funny and laugh, but use your flirty, 'in love' laugh.

I laughed, the best flirty laugh I could muster "Liam! I'll talk to you when I get home okay?"

"Okay, bye Miles, love you"

"I love you more, bye" I said using my soft voice and smiled, knowing Nick heard just what I wanted him to hear.

I went back inside and Demi was making everyone laugh.

"Hey Miley, you're back! Who was it?"

"Oh, just Liam." I said shrugging it off.

"Ohhh Liam, kissy kissy kissy" She said

"Is Liam your boyfriend, Miley?" Shia asked

"No, ew, he's my best guy friend. We started doing this PR thing a while back and we just stayed friends."

"Well, I have to go, my mom is going to murder me with her bare hands if I'm late, again. So bye! I'll see you all soon!"

"Can I come with you, I don't have a ride" she smiled.

"Of course, and since we're late for Mc Donald's, we'll drive through okay?"

"Sure."

This project seemed fun, for now. But when Nick and I have to spend hours together, it usually ends up badly; fighting. Or too good to be true; making out for a while, and then fighting. We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Oh My God, I'm so so so so SOOO sorry! I was going to update sooner but a family friend recently died and, yeah. School and everything it's too much, but from now on expect updates more often. i love your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me. Even in they are few. I appreciate them more than you can imagine :D XOXO talk to you guys sooon! :)**


End file.
